


You Are Desirable

by FanGirl_Fandoms



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Plus Size!Reader, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_Fandoms/pseuds/FanGirl_Fandoms
Summary: You've always been made fun of because of your body, there's only so much you can take until you start listening. When you start caving, maybe Lucifer can pull you back up.





	You Are Desirable

“Bye Chloe, see you tomorrow. Give Trixie a hug and kiss from me.” You called out to your friend as she left the precinct. You were a detective along with Chloe, had been for the past 5 years. When you were first transferred no one believed in you, mainly because of your size. You knew that you were bigger than most girls but that never stopped you. Despite the size of your waist you were fit and could keep up with the best of them, but a lot of people had a hard time believing it. You went through that your whole life and you knew that you would go through it until the day you died.

Pushing those depressing thoughts away you got back to work, eager to finish your report and go home. Rubbing your eyes, you decided it was time for a coffee break. You got up and walked to the pot, which was always brewing because someone always wanted coffee and it was best fresh. Next to the coffee machine there was a plate of cookies that Chloe had brought in. She had made them with Trixie so you grabbed one for the sake of your pseudo niece. You fixed your coffee the way you liked it and walked back to your desk. That’s when you heard them, the giggles and the whispers. You know that they were laughing at you, talking about you behind your back. ‘You’re the better person here. Let it go. Finish your report and go home. Take a nice bubble bath, have a bite to eat and go to bed.’ You told yourself, subtly wrapping the cookie up to bring home and eat away from prying eyes.

You did just that, and as you drifted off to sleep, you figured that the childish behaviour wouldn’t happen anymore, that everyone was just exhausted. Oh, how wrong you were. You walked into work the next morning, grabbed a cup of coffee and walked to your desk. There you found a donut covered in pink icing with little pig sprinkles on it. You couldn’t move, lost in the past, when someone brushed past you. “Oops, sorry, guess they didn’t make these rooms big enough huh Y/N?” It was one of the newest cops, and let’s just say that he wasn’t your biggest fan. He walked away laughing, knowing that he got to you.

“Y/N, you okay?” Chloe came up behind you, surprising you. “Yeah, I’m fine. Gotta get started on all these reports. We’ll talk later, okay?” You said, throwing the donut in the garbage bin under your desk, after Chloe walked away. An hour later your head snapped up after hearing your name being called. It sounded like Lucifer, who was partners with Chloe, but also with you. He would jump between the two detectives, often deciding which case was more fun. You actually liked him, even though he was childish and annoying at times. You knew him though, he was more than he seemed, and when he first barged into your life, you resolved to figure him out. When he told you he was the devil, you looked at him and said okay. You believed him, and the man that normally always had something to say was rendered speechless.

_"Detective, Y/N, I need to tell you the truth, I really am the devil.” Lucifer said, looking more serious than you had every seen him. That’s how you knew he was telling you the truth. _

_"Okay, tell me everything Lucifer. I want to hear it all.” You said, sitting down next to him. When he didn’t say anything for a few minutes you looked at him and noticed his eyes watering. _

_“Lucifer? You okay? If you don’t want to talk to me, you don’t have to. But I think you could use a friend, cause well, I don’t think you’re evil and I want to be your friend.” You said, holding his hand. _

_“You believe me, and you aren’t running. How? Why?” He asked, bewildered, staring at your hand holding his. _

_"Lucifer, even the devil needs a friend. Besides, who would lie about being the worlds oldest scapegoat. That’s why I believe you. As for not being scared of you, I’ve done shitty things, and I was the one that did them, no one forced me to do it. All those people that claim ‘the devil made me do it’ are just looking for a way out to not take responsibility for their actions. I’ve seen you talking to Trixie, and let me say, she has you wrapped around her little finger. You protect Chloe and myself when we’re on cases. That’s why I’m not running, you’re a good person Lucifer.” You said, looking at him, making sure that he understood that you were there for him. _

_He wrapped you in a hug, and you felt tears hitting your shoulder, but said nothing as you rubbed his back. You spent the night like that, listening to him talk, about the Fall, about ruling Hell, about the loneliness of it all. You promised yourself that he would never feel lonely, not while you were around anyways._

“Ah, Y/N, I knew you were around here somewhere, always working. You need to go party, find someone to spend the night with, or just spend it with me. That option will always be open.” Your best friend, and crush, said to you as he kissed your hand, a true gentle-devil.

“Funny Lucifer, but I just got a new case, wanna give me a hand?” You asked, refilling your mug that you had brought with you, not even looking at the cookies that were still there.

“But of course, how else will I get you to come to Lux. I’ll help you solve this and then you are going to celebrate with me. I want to spend some time with you, I miss you Y/N.” He said, grabbing a cookie and offering it to you, knowing that they were your favourite.

“Fine, but I want you to be serious during the case, no running in half cocked and you have to help me with the paperwork, I mean it Lucifer.” You said, looking at him from the corner of your eye. After he promised, you told him to follow you to your desk, not even looking at the cookies.

With Lucifer on the case, solving it went much faster and three days later, you had the suspect in custody about to confess his crimes. “You sure you don’t need a breather, you had to run after that guy, I can take his statement. Besides, I’m pretty sure that he’s traumatised by the way, I mean it’s not every day that you get tackled by a…”one of the other detectives said as he looked you up and down, “woman.” He finished. “No that’s fine. I can finish this case up myself.” You told him, clenching your jaw. Thankfully Lucifer rounded the corner, offered you his arm, and led you to the interrogation room. As you spoke to the soon to be criminal, you felt Lucifer’s presence behind you, but failed to see the fond look he was sending your way.

Once you signed the statement, you called a cop to arrest him and bring him to a cell to await transport to prison. “Come on Lucifer, report and then we can go celebrate.” You said, leading him to your desk. You grabbed your laptop, and the file about the case and started walking towards the back of the precinct. “Y/N, where are you going? I thought we were filling out the report.” Lucifer asked as he followed you. “We are, I just want a change of scenery.” You told him, not entirely lying. You didn’t want to sit at your desk, knowing that under some of your paperwork was a message for you, from someone in the department, making rude comments about your weight. You hadn’t had a chance to wash it off, what with the case, and you especially didn’t want to do it in front of Lucifer.

“See, my own little corner of the world, I brought the beanbag from home and since no one comes to this area, it’s all mine. Well, all ours now.” You amended, smiling at Lucifer as he stared at you. “What, do I have something on my face?” You asked, self-consciously, knowing that there wouldn’t be anything, seeing as you hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast, which was really just an apple. “No, nothing. You’re just amazing, you know that right?” Lucifer asked as he sat down next to the beanbag. “Oh shit, Lucifer your suit is going to get all dirty, sit on the beanbag, please. I’m going to bring in a second one tomorrow for you.” You didn’t even reply to his question. “Well, I’m certainly not letting you sit on the floor, so if I sit on the beanbag, you sit on me.” He said, daring you to defy him. “Uh, no. Sit on the beanbag Lucifer, and start reading my notes out to me. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we get out of here.” You said, sitting down in front of the beanbag, already typing the basic information in. “Very well, but we will stop off at your house and get you a change of clothes before heading over to Lux.” Lucifer said with finality.

Three hours later you were at Lux, staring at all the gorgeous women in the club. You knew that you never stood a chance to be with Lucifer, not with all of these amazing women, not with Chloe around. You were just the frumpy friend who was there for everyone. You had daydreams, you had secret desires, and thankfully Lucifer never used his mojo on you, so he’d never know that you wanted to feel desirable to someone, that you wanted to be swept off your feet and carried to bed. You wanted to sit on someone’s lap without worrying that you would crush them. You wanted to know that someone found you beautiful and attractive.

You were brought out of your thoughts by Lucifer, grabbing your hand and dragging you out the dancefloor. You both danced for a bit, but you got more and more uncomfortable as the minutes went by. “What’s wrong?” Lucifer asked, as he stopped dancing, his attention solely on you. You opened your mouth to say that nothing was wrong but you couldn’t lie to him. You shook your head and felt your eyes watering up. Within a split second, Lucifer had his arms around you, walking you towards the elevator that goes to the penthouse.

“Love, what is it? Have I done something?” Lucifer asked, as silent tears streaked out of your eyes. You shook your head again, “You did nothing Lucifer. Just hold me please.” You asked him. You felt yourself shaking in his arms as you let go of all the pain you had been in the past few days. When the elevator dinged you shakily made your way to the couch, with Lucifer trailing behind you, ready to catch you if you fell. You took out your phone and went to your picture gallery. You opened the picture of the message and showed it to Lucifer wordlessly. You couldn’t bare to look at him, not wanting to know his reaction to the message, so you looked at your shoes. “What is this?” Lucifer asked, disgust lacing his voice. “Y/N, please tell me that this is the first time something like this happened. When did this even happen? Why didn’t you tell me? I would have done something about this.” He asked you. You didn’t answer him, you couldn’t. Then, you saw his shoes in front of you, then his knees, then his chest, and suddenly his face was in front of yours. His hand wiped away tears that you didn’t even know had fallen. “Talk to me love.” He said quietly. 

Suddenly restless, you stood up, and started pacing the room. “What do you want me to say Lucifer? That I believe the message? That I’m nothing more than a frumpy whale, trying to fit in a world that will never accept me. I know all of this. I know that I’ll never be attractive to someone, I’ll never be a Chloe, I know I’ve tried. Dieting, pills, exercising, hell I’ve tried starving myself and purging too, nothing helped. I was still this fat beast. And now…. At least it’s being said to me, not behind my back. How could I tell you, the man that… that I’m ever so slowly falling for, that I’m being bullied for something that I am. I want to be loved; I want to be desired. Hell, I want to be picked up and carried to bed, and curl up on someone’s lap without fear, as cheesy as it all sounds. I didn’t want to give the man I care for a reason to walk away.” You said quietly.

“Y/N, how could you say those things about yourself, you’re gorgeous.” Lucifer said, walking towards you.

“No, I’m not. Those girls down there in Lux are gorgeous. Chloe is gorgeous. I’m fat and ugly and-” You were cut off by Lucifer, or more accurately, Lucifer’s lips. Your eyes, which were wide were sliding shut and you brought your hands up to his hair, which had become curly again. Finally, when you couldn’t breath you leaned away from Lucifer, confusion etched over your face.

“I’m not sorry, by the way. I had to get you to stop talking about yourself so badly and I couldn’t stop myself anymore. I love you, Y/N, so much. You believed in me when no one else did. You were and always have been there for me when no one else was. You care about me and believe that I can be good. You make me want to be better, you give me a reason to keep doing good. I can’t believe you think so low of yourself, but, if you’ll let me, I would love nothing more than to spend every day proving to you that you are the most beautiful woman in the world, in Heaven and Hell. And by the way, you are incredibly desirable, the devil himself has a hard time controlling himself around you.” Lucifer said, holding your chin so that you couldn’t look away.

“How could you possibly like me, let alone love me, when Chloe is right there?” You asked. “And I’m not desirable, I’ve looked at myself in the mirror.” You said, shrugging your shoulders.

“Y/N, you are the person I love, not Chloe. She’s pretty but you, my dear, are stupendous. Your eyes, I could get lost in them for days. They shine like the most brilliant star; in fact, my stars pale in comparison to your eyes. Your nose, is cute and dainty; yet royal, befitting a princess, which you are in my eyes. Your ears, are perfectly shaped for me to nibble on as I’ve often dreamed of doing. More importantly, they are so beautiful because they listen to every word I say. I know that if I ever have a problem, you and those wonderful ears will always be ready to listen and hear me. Your mouth, basically, it puts the suns rays to shame. It never fails to light up a room when you smile. And when we’re on a case, you do the cutest thing with it, you bite your lip when you get nervous or excited. Let me tell you, those moments were especially hard, knowing that I wanted to be the one to bite that lip because I was so excited that you were excited. Your arms, long and strong. They feel like safety when I’m wrapped up in them, they feel like home, and the last time I felt that was before I was cast out of Heaven. I know that when I’m in your arms, nothing bad will happen to me because you will personally fight anyone who tries to hurt me. Your body is beyond compare; I love every inch of your body because there’s so much to love about you. You have to have a bigger body, simply because your heart wouldn’t fit inside anything else. And it gives me so much to worship.” Lucifer finished, wiping the tears that were streaming down your cheeks.

You had a choice to make, walk away knowing that Lucifer would pretend this never happened, or go for it and possibly get everything you ever wanted. You thought it over for a few seconds, and standing up on your toes you softly kissed Lucifer. You backed away from him but didn’t get far as he surged towards you and capturing your lips in a searing kiss. Before you knew it, you were backed into a wall and Lucifer was trailing kisses down your neck. You felt his hardness press into you and felt his lips near your ear, nibbling it softly. “I told you that you’re desirable. Let me show you how much.” And with one last bite, he picked you up, as though you weighed nothing. You wrapped your legs around his waist and buried your face in his neck. “I love you Lucifer, my handsome devil.” You whispered smiling softly.

That night was one of the best of your life, and the following day at work, Lucifer helped you wipe away the message on your desk, walked with you to the lieutenant’s office, and held your hand as you told her everything that had been going on. After that you and Lucifer went to the kitchen and you started a pot of coffee. You walked up to Lucifer and wrapped your arms around his waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, for doing this with me. I couldn’t have done it without you.” You told him.

“Nonsense, you’re the strongest person I know, but I’m glad I can be here for you. I just wish you’d tell me who it was, I can put the fear of me into them.” He said, his eyes flashing red. “I know you would love, but I don’t mind so much. Besides, I’m always going to deal with that kind of stuff but as long as I have you next to me, I can handle it.” You told him, giving him a peck on the lips. “Now, let’s go, we have a case to solve.” You said smiling, as you took a bite out of the brownies Trixie made for the department.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, I wish I did though... 
> 
> Anywho, hope you liked it, it's been a while since I posted anything so feedback is more than welcome.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
